Dirty Pair Flash: Space Fantasy
by Devil of Solitude
Summary: Kei and Yuri code name Lovely Angels, working for the WWWA as Trouble Consultants the job is filled with danger and adventure. The team works together and lives together, being best friends helps. Kei and Yuri have developed feelings that run deeper, inadvertently both of them feel the same but how to express it?


_Hello and welcome to my Dirty Pair Flash story!_

_In this were going to pair up the Dirty Pair...ahem! Lovely Angels...last thing I need is to meet Kei and Yuri and get shot off the bat for that one. At any rate this is going to be a love story for the most part, exploring the possibilities of a bonding between Kei and Yuri and yes this is taking place in the Dirty Pair Flash world. I LOVE the original Kei and Yuri, but Flash is tempting for after all Flash's Kei and Yuri are quite attractive in their own way's right? Any how it WILL be a Yuri pairing with now and then total Lemon scenes, so now your forewarned...let's get on with it then!_

_Sanjo!_

_**Dirty Pair Flash**_

_**Space Fantasy**_

**Chapter One: Close Bonds**

"Well I am sure there will be a job for us coming in soon Kei, this odd lull can't last forever."

The door to the apartment slid open and the two women came in the lights automatically flickering on, the coolness in the place felt like heaven. It had been a really hot and humid day in the city the mid summer months heat was unrelenting which was bad enough, and the WWWA having a strange lull in missions for them did not help the two normally crazily active Trouble Consultants.

"Pfft...well some thing had better, I'm bored out of my freaking skull!"

Kei huffed as she strode over to the couch and flopped down onto it the cool material felt almost icy against her sweaty over heated tanned skin, her large firm breasts rocked with the motion her street clothing seemed to strain but kept them in check she let out a heavy sigh.

"Kei don't do that you really should get a shower before lazing around on the furniture like that, all I need is to have the furniture smelling like sweat."

The buxom tanned tomboy beauty groaned in protest sitting up, the look on her face was a mix of frustration and tiredness from the unbearable heat they had spent the day in.

"Grrrr...stuff a sock in it Yuri..."

Yuri turned from the fridge and gave Kei a look then tossed her one of the bottled waters she had retrieved, placing a hand on her hip with a glare. Kei snatched the bottle easily enough and gave a sigh opening it and taking a drink downing half the bottle in a go, closing it she gave a shrug placing the bottle on the coffee table.

"Alright alright...gahhh...whatever I'll be out in a while then."

Yuri watched Kei get up from the couch in a huff and making her way out of the room down the hall to the bathroom, she smiled outwardly Kei's back to her as she watched her redheaded partner partially stalk her way out of the room. She found her eye's unconsciously wandering along the back of Kei's body until she disappeared into the bathroom the door sliding shut behind her, Yuri shook her head what she was doing dawned on her a second later shaking the thoughts from her mind.

During their time together they had their ups and down's that's putting it lightly, but over time they started to form some sort of bond and became friends as well as team mates. Of course she knew that they would eventually find some sort of common ground, even though they were practically polar opposites. It didn't have as much to do with Kei being very tomboyish or her being the more feminine of the two as it did their more inner personalities, they had discovered common ground as team mates and friends as well as some of their common morals.

They were both beautiful in their own special way's as that is how usually the WWWA picks female Consultants, intelligence being top priority then capability and then looks. They knew that looks could be an advantage in almost any situation, and to Yuri she supposed it was some what sound logic in some cases but some times she wondered, more lately than any other time. She as of late began to feel herself looking at her partner in a different light, as she leaned against the kitchenette counter things came to mind now that she had time to think.

On their last mission there was a guy they had to deal with...a real pervert, Kei would have rather shot him in the knees to get him to make him spill the info he had and they needed but was forced to instead put up a good front and flirt with him until he divulged the info and a moment after knocking him out with a sedative. They had a short lived squabble after words which they dropped not long into it, but Yuri now realized what had cued that argument. She frowned at the realization too, she had felt jealous and hurt...and she had turned it into anger and attempted to take it out on Kei who did not understand what was going on. How could she have? Yuri herself had not realized just what it was, she had marked it up to stress on the job, why was this happening was she developing feelings that went a lot deeper than friendship and as a team mate?

She wondered for a moment her inquisitive investigative side kicking in, a couple of ideas ran through her head and she picked one after a moment. Kei had only been in the shower for a few minutes since she left the room, Yuri opened the fridge and replaced the water bottle and let out a sigh and made her way to the bathroom trying as best she could to steel her resolve.

Hot and dense steam hit her as the door slid open then closed behind her as she entered, the dense steam made it a little hard to make out any thing more than a foot or two in front of her as she gazed around finally making out the glass shower front and the very hazy silhouette of Kei's body behind the fogged over tempered glass. Yuri let out a soft sigh that Kei hadn't taken any notice that she had entered the bathroom as she began to undress, stripped she moved toward the shower door stopping about a foot and a half from it. She nervously watched Kei's silhouette move behind it, she bit her lip and wondered what excuse she would give her for barging in on her shower. She bit her lower lip and took a breath her hand gripped the handle and stalled a moment, then she threw caution to the wind and tugged.

She stood directly under the shower of hot water letting it rain down on top of her head and cascade down along her weary body, it felt really nice and she closed her eye's and zoned out letting her self totally relax after washing up and washing her hair. She felt a ton better after washing all the dirt and sweat off of her lean frame, so much so that after washing her hair she relaxed and let her mind drift. She briefly wondered about some thing that had been bugging her for some time now, she thought of Yuri. Questions of Why had been entering her mind time to time, she had taken note of her actions of looking at Yuri during time off and during their missions for the past few weeks.

She realized that looking was OK every one did that, but the looks she was starting to take in recent times were quite a bit less wholesome and less like a friend of a team mate would take. She often found herself looking at Yuri's ass and breasts and of course other thoughts more lewd would enter her mind now and then, and each time she would shake them off and dismiss them and thought she was going crazy. It was a fact that she hadn't had a man in what felt like forever, and Yuri seemed to have dates more often than not but those never seemed to be any thing but one time dinner dates which Yuri expressed frustration over. Well she thought to herself...'Those guy's were total morons to dump her', she thought and she caught herself mid mental sentence and blushed at the implication.

Was she jealous? Couldn't be...why would she be, how could she be? She chided herself for a moment, then her mind drifted again for a time. The thoughts running through her head were the times they had seen each other bare ass naked...which was plenty of times in their line of work oddly, being so close and living together dose that she figured. As she rinsed the shampoo from her hair...which happened to be Yuri's for that matter, she had taken up this odd bit of habit recently. Her normal mind shrugged it off with the excuse that like it or not it seemed to work better for her hair, it was the scent that did it though. It was a mix of lavender and what she guessed to be honey and some sort of other sweet smell she couldn't place her finger on.

She finally admitted to herself the scent and why she used Yuri's shampoo...it made her feel closer to Yuri, the self admission shocked her but also made her feel funny in her chest and stomach. Just what was going on with her she wondered to herself as her hands moved to her chest and stomach one moved between her voluminous breasts over her heart while the other moved over her toned stomach as she closed her eye's and thought as the last of the suds rinsed out of her hair taking in the sweet and warm scent. Before she knew it the hand that had been over her heart feeling it's slightly rapid pace had moved and was now cupping her left breast, the nipple hardening under it's touch. Her right hand that had a second ago been pressed against her abdomen had slipped down over her freshly shaven mound and was now slipping her slender trigger finger between her velvety labia searching as if with a mind of it's own, a second later Kei groaned as it found the little nubbin of her clitoris her lean body trembled a little her knees went slightly limp for a second but she caught herself immediately. She stood there unmoving only letting out a soft moan or two as her trigger finger made small circles then pinching lightly her hardening nub between her finger and thumb, forcing out a choked gasp from her lips enough to make her have to let go of her breast with her left to brace herself against the shower stall wall to keep from toppling over. She was so engrossed she didn't hear the bathroom door open, and even the shower stall door...it wasn't until she felt some thing along her hips that she realized she was no longer alone.

Yuri entered the shower with no fanfare just just hopped in, it was the only way she could manage the act with out the chance of backing out she forced herself. Kei did not turn in surprise as she had thought for sure that she would have, her tanned back was to her as she looked at her partner searching for some kind of reaction but at the moment there wasn't one which she found odd. Instinctively she took stock in her surroundings, she felt at times she reacted on instinct too much but it happened any way. She noticed the scent of her shampoo first off, she had picked up on the fact that Kei had been using it and was going to offer to get her a bottle of her own next they were out shopping. She just figured she liked the scent or some thing or maybe it worked better than her own boring stuff, as her mind drifted through all of this in less than a second she noticed some thing else that shocked her.

Kei's body posture...she looked half slumped and she still had not noticed that she had come into the shower, uninvited at that. It took her all of two seconds to figure out what she was up too, her eye's widened and she caught her breath as the realization hit her of what Kei was doing. 'Is she...masturbating?' It wouldn't be such a shock if Yuri's own thoughts didn't complicate things, it connected the some what odd and sudden habit of Kei using her shampoo instead of her own to what she was witnessing now not three feet from her partner. 'Is she...thinking about...ME?'. Yuri could only stand there frozen for a moment her thoughts racing, she watched as Kei's body moved ever so slightly she was bracing herself against the shower stall her other hand was hidden from view but Yuri knew exactly where it was by the angle which her arm traced down over her slender hip and between her slightly spread thighs. Just then Yuri heard a rather ragged sounding sound emit from Kei's turned body, and Yuri realized in an instant that it registered to her as one of the sexiest sounds she had ever heard.

'I had better shut up, she might hear me from out there.' Kei thought to herself, then suddenly she felt some thing tough her around the hips, her body stiffened solid as she felt it was a pair of hands as the fingers softly gripped her...at the same time some thing warm and soft pressed against her back. 'What the fuck?!' Her mind raced madly cussing herself mentally when she spoke her voice was oddly stuttering, and why not?

"Y-y-y-Yuri?"

Yuri didn't answer for a moment which drove Kei crazy, what was happening?

"Kei..."

"W-what are you doing?"

"I...thought I would join you in the shower, that way we could both get it out of the way. But I see..."

Kei stiffened more at her pause, Yuri had caught her in the act...what was she thinking now?

"I-I think now I see why...or...maybe I think I see why you've been using my shampoo Kei, do you...feel that way? I-I mean about me...like that?"

Kei was usually the bold and outspoken of the two was flabbergasted and didn't know what to say, her body trembled as she felt Yuri's long delicate fingers and soft hands slowly slide upward along the sides of her midsection hesitantly. 'What the hell is this? Why, how?' She thought to herself for a moment, 'Is this really happening?'

This was by far the boldest thing she had ever done in her life, she was surely gambling a lot on this but she felt she just had to know. She began to move her hands from Kei's hips upward, Kei's skin felt really warm and soft to her touch as she gazed at the back of Kei's head and along her tanned shoulder she stared dreamily at the dark caramel shade of her wet skin her mind wanting to lean in and drag her lips and tongue along the bare expanse and suddenly and slowly felt herself doing just that feeling Kei jump ever so slightly as her mouth made contact.

Kei was frozen there under the hot shower as her partners hands slowly glided along her skin Yuri's pale skin pressed against Kei's tanned backside, she felt she could nearly have jumped out of her skin when she felt Yuri's tongue and lips glide across the nape of her neck and down her left shoulder. 'Oh my fucking god Yuri...' She defeated herself as a soft sigh came from her mouth as Yuri touched her, she could not believe what was happening but it was definitely happening. A moment later Yuri stopped pausing a moment, leaving Kei even more bewildered for a moment.

"Kei...are you ok? I-I'm sorry, I just thought...I'm sorry..."

And just like that Yuri came away from Kei and turned to exit the shower, that was when she felt her arm caught in a tight but not at all painful grip. She turned and saw that Kei had her at the elbow with a look in her deep brown eye's that Yuri had never seen before, and in a shot she had been pulled quickly but gently back and found herself embraced their breasts pressed firmly together locked in a deep kiss that had a fiery passion in it that she had never felt before in a kiss as Kei's tongue invaded her mouth Kei shut the shower door with her foot. For a moment Yuri's eye's were wide open in utter surprise she felt Kei's arms encircle her around her waist and up along her back locking her in nothing short of a loving embrace their bodies and breasts pressed together under the warm water of the shower, her eye's fluttered shut as the tension drained from her body her previously hanging arms moved and came around Kei in the same manner that Kei's held her and there they melted into each other the Lovely Angels became one.

_There...Chapter One Complete, I hoped you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it...it just felt right all the way through. And yes...I hear you all you naughty hentai's out there screaming for more than what I gave in this chapter, there will be more than just alluding to whats going on in future chapters but for now I think giving your vivid imaginations some thing to chew on will be good yes? Just a little taste..._

_Please do comment and let me know what you think, what you want to see and I will do my best to accommodate! Thanks in advance! ^^_


End file.
